Medical suction and aspiration devices are used to remove bodily fluids during medical procedures or emergency situations. These suction and aspiration devices often include canisters to receive the bodily fluids. It is desirable to minimize contact between the suctioned fluid within the canister and the device operator. The invention provides a canister having a filtered, shut off device to retain suctioned fluids within the container.